


The Best Surprise

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Camren AU where you're born with one eye of your normal eye color and one eye color of your soulmate's until you meet





	The Best Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from SoulJaureguiLover

“So, Camila! You’ve had quite the year, haven’t you?” Kate, the interviewer asked the now Grammy nominated singer.

“It has been quite the ride, that’s for sure. It’s been incredible. Very surreal though.” She said with a short laugh.

“I can’t help but notice that you haven’t met your soulmate yet.”

“I haven’t met her yet.” Camila confirmed, even though her eyes told everyone all they needed to know.

Camila’s right eye was a deep coffee brown, while her left eye was a fluctuating pale to emerald green, sometimes small gold flakes throughout.

“She certainly has incredible eyes.” Kate commented.

“That she does. I can’t wait to meet her, that way we can each have both of our eyes be their natural color. I want to be able to stare at her eyes all the time.”

“You’re so sweet, she’s going to be lucky to have you.”

“I think it’ll be the other way around probably. I’m going to be lucky that she’ll put up with me.”

“Do you ever worry about her using you for your status?”

“I really don’t. I did when I was first coming onto the scene, but I eventually realized that these are our soulmates for a reason, so whether she’s famous or not, I’m hopeful we’ll be able to figure it out.”

“That’s really insightful, thank you! I hope you have a great rest of your day and upcoming tour!”

“Thank you, I appreciate it!”

* * *

Lauren was currently lying in bed at 4am scrolling through her tumblr when she came across a message she was tagged in by a fan.

_Lauren! Check out this video of Camila Cabello singing her new song acoustically! (But mainly just look at those eyes)_

Lauren had come off of a tour 3 months ago, and since then had been pulling really obscure hours at her label, recording and writing songs, both by herself and with other people. She knew exactly who Camila was, having jammed out to her music many times, and had seen some full pictures of her red carpet outfits and thought that she was incredibly talented, but also gorgeous.

She quickly clicked on the video and was in awe of the girl’s talent, especially on the acoustic version. She made it all the way to the end of the video when Camila has finished singing and was now telling a joke.

_“So the other day I was doing an interview at this studio, but they were also apparently having like a clown convention or something. So when I walked up to the door, this clown in front of me stopped and held the door open for me.” She paused for affect. “It was a really nice jester.” She said with a stone face before she broke into hysterical laughter._

Lauren had to pause the video she was laughing so hard, partly enjoying the joke, and partly thinking the girl was beyond adorable. She played the video again, wanting to see how it would end.

_“Get it? Get it? A jester! Like a gesture!” She managed to force out, still laughing wildly._

Lauren sat back and chuckled, still thinking about the joke and the younger girl’s response. Once her eyes finished watering from laugher, she was able to refocus and properly admire the girl’s beauty as it was her first time seeing the girl up close.

“Wow.” Lauren muttered, enjoying the Latina’s beauty. She was about to continue scrolling to another video when she caught glimpse of her eyes and realized that they looked suspiciously like Lauren’s.

The raven-haired girl had become to accustomed to everyone having two different eye colors, that she hardly paid attention to the colors themselves.

However, it was harder to do that with Camila as she recognized both of the younger singer’s eye colors, as they looked to be the same ones she looked at in the mirror every day.

“How have I not heard about this before now? I’m sure it’s just a fluke though. She’s probably got a normal soulmate out there somewhere. Like a teacher or something.” She mumbled to herself.

She quickly clicked on a tag about Camila and began scrolling like crazy through both pictures and videos of the Cuban singer. She was attempting to determine if she thought the eye colors were a match or not.

“Well, guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens when we meet each other.” Lauren supposed as she finally decided to go to bed, sure that they would no doubt cross paths at some point.

* * *

“Camila! You need to get backstage and get ready to perform.” Her assistant-and friend-said to her, from her spot next to the woman in the audience for the Grammy’s.

“Right! I’ll be back in a bit. Can you hold my stuff for me, please?” She asked as she gave her the clutch she was holding and then took off for the back while none of the cameras were on her.

The brunette was walking through the backstage area quickly, on the way to the room she had been in earlier for dress rehearsals. She turned a corner quickly and ran into an unsuspecting woman.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I’m so clumsy, are you…” She paused for a few seconds, just staring at the woman in front of her. “Okay?” She managed to finish off with a mumble.

“Wow.” The woman she ran into muttered, both of them taken aback as they realized that their eyes had become their normal colors.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Lauren.” Camila said softly, sticking her hand out to shake her newly found soulmate’s hand.

“You know who I am?” Was the first thing out of the raven-haired woman’s mouth as Camila just tilted her head adorably.

“Of course I do, I love your music. And your style, you look amazing.” The younger singer said as she looked at Lauren’s whole outfit-a stunning fitted, floor length black dress.

“Likewise. For everything you just said, Camila.”

“Your eyes are incredible. I’m really lucky that I’ve gotten to look at one for the past 23 years of my life, but I think this view is way better.” Camila said smoothly, internally applauding herself and trying to remember exactly what she’d said so she could tell Dinah later.

“Camila! Come on! You’re on in 5 minutes, you need to change and get your mic on!” One of the stage managers said as he finally found the Cuban singer.

“Right, right. I’ll be there in 30 seconds. Lauren, I’m really sorry, I’ve got to go.”

“I get it! I’ll be back here still when you’re done if you wanted to talk or anything.” She said, suddenly self-conscious.

“Of course! We’ll have to exchange phone numbers if you’d like. And I’d love a picture of us together tonight.” She said quickly as she was pulled away from the green-eyed beauty.

“Of course! Have fun, I’ll be back here!”

* * *

“What? She did not. She met her soulmate backstage! I bet it was Lauren.” Sarah, Camila’s assistant mouthed to herself in the audience as she caught a glimpse of the singer’s now both brown eyes as she performed on stage.

Sarah quickly stood up and rushed backstage, wanting to be there when she finished the performance to grill her friend on what happened.

“Sarah, hey!” Camila said, slightly out of breath as she walked off the stage.

“That’s all you’re going to say to me right now? You met your soulmate!” Sarah said, her voice and face showing complete joy as Camila beamed back at her.

“I know! She’s beautiful, dude. Like stunning. It’s Lauren Jauregui. How even.” Camila said, at a loss for words. “I’m glad you’re here though because you have my phone and we’re going to exchange phone numbers and I wanted a picture of the two of us together tonight.” She added as her assistant nodded back at her.

“Of course. Why don’t you go change back into your normal dress and then we can find her?”

* * *

“Lauren! There you are!” Camila said, smiling as the raven-haired woman turned around with a huge smile on her face.

“Sorry, I just had to present an award, so I was onstage.”

“No problem. This is my assistant and friend, Sarah. Sarah, this is Lauren.”

“Nice to meet you.” The blonde said, shaking Lauren’s outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you too. Camila, you did an incredible job!”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

* * *

After exchanging phone numbers and effectively following each other on all social media, the two had to go back to their seats, which Sarah gave up her seat to let the two sit next to each other.

After the Grammy’s were over, the two decided against going to any afterparties and instead went out to eat and spend some time together before Camila started her tour 2 days later.

The next morning, Lauren woke up to the greatest Instagram post.

_Tonight, I received the greatest thing of all time. No, not the Grammy (that is amazing though), but I finally met my soulmate._ Camila had written, complete with a picture of her and Lauren, with Camila holding her Grammy in her hand, her other arm wrapped around Lauren’s waist.

Both girls were beaming and had agreed it was okay to tell the masses that they were soulmates since people would surely figure it out after seeing red carpet pictures of the two with their pre-soulmate eyes, and then seeing them again partway through the night with their normal eye color. Paired with them deciding to sit next to each other in the audience, it was basically a sure thing that they were found out.

Lauren smirked as she scrolled through her phone and found a cute picture of the two of them holding In'N'Out burgers while wearing their fancy dresses and quickly posted it.

_Met this stunner of a soulmate last night. She brought the house down and then made me laugh for about an hour straight. So glad I met her last night-and you best believe that you’ll be seeing me on her tour-whether I’m invited or not!_ She wrote, complete with a winking face emoji, knowing that Camila had already invited her to visit the tour, either to perform, or just hang out with Camila.

She smiled down at the picture one last time before she was alerted about a text from Camila.

_Hey, gorgeous. Breakfast this morning?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop by and leave a soulmate prompt!


End file.
